In establishments which dispense or deliver large quantities of drinking straws to the public, it has been the practice in the past to dispense wrapped straws from permanent reusable dispensers. This creates an additional cost factor for the customer who purchases the straws in bulk in the first place.
As an alternative to this type of straw dispensing operation, open cartons of straws have been set out on counters. This has attendant disadvantage that straws are either taken by the handful or the cartons are knocked over spilling straws all over the floor beneath the counter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel means for dispensing individually wrapped drinking straws.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and novel cartons for dispensing individual wrapped drinking straws therefrom utilizing the wrapper as an operative element in a dispensing combination.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel straw dispensing carton which may be modified to dispense from a basically conventional folding carton for wrapped drinking straws by making a perforation therein which is peculiarly adapted to the present invention.